


Paint My Feelings On The Ceiling

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Dominant!Liam, I suppose, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Wall Sex, bottom!Zayn, butt plug, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn feels like he should be more uncomfortable with the idea of keeping a butt plug inside of him all day, but he isn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint My Feelings On The Ceiling

Zayn feels like he should be more uncomfortable with the idea of keeping a butt plug inside of him all day, but he isn’t. Liam had told him that if he kept it in all day and didn’t come, that he’d fuck him, and Zayn would obviously do anything for Liam. Liam had “forgotten” to mention to Zayn that the plug vibrated, and that it was also remote controlled, and that he had the remote to the plug. Once he was allowed to take the plug out, he was honestly going to murder Liam, but for now, he stared daggers at Liam from across the table he and his band mates were sat at for a radio interview. 

“What’s it like being so far away from your family and friends for such a long period of time?” The radio host asked, looking pointedly at Zayn. Zayn opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the plug switching on, making his whole body jump and a groan to crawl it’s way out of Zayn’s throat. Zayn’s eyes flicked to Liam pleadingly, but Liam only responded by switching the vibration setting higher, making Zayn whimper. “You alright there, mate?” 

“Y-Yes, sorry. It’s a bit difficult because you get homesick quite quickly, b-but as long as you stay in t-touch with your family and friends, you’re a-alright.” Zayn says, gripping the edge of the table as he stares at the interviewer, willing him with his eyes to please move on. 

“Do you get to talk to your mom often?” The interviewer continues, and Zayn honestly wants to hit the man with a brick. Across the table, Liam chuckles and switches the vibrator up to the highest setting, making Zayn curl in on himself a little bit. 

“At least t-twice e-every week.” Zayn says, and he would laugh at how strained his voice sounds if he could breathe. The interviewer comments on what Zayn’s said and moves on to Harry, but not before he pauses long enough for the faint buzzing of the plug to be heard.

“Is someone’s phone ringing?” The interviewer asks, laughing as he glances around the room.

“It’s mine, sorry.” Liam says, finally switching the plug’s vibration off, looking at Zayn with a small smile. Zayn exhales, and his whole body relaxes, but he still manages to smile right back at Liam. 

“That’s alright. Well, boys, thanks for your time, you were an absolute pleasure!” The interviewer says, wrapping up their interview. It’s another few minutes filled with awkward goodbyes and empty promises of another interview before they’re standing outside of the radio station. 

“Me and Zayn have to go to the bathroom.” Liam says, turning to Paul, who nods before motioning towards the building.

“15 minutes.” Paul says, and Liam doesn’t have to be told twice. Liam wraps his hand around one of Zayn’s wrists, pulling him back towards the building, waiting until they’re standing in front of one of the random interns to let go.

“Hi, do you mind if we use one of your bathrooms?” Liam asks, waiting until the timid intern directs them towards the bathroom before thanking her and rushing off, pulling Zayn along behind him. Liam doesn’t speak again until they’re standing in front of the bathroom. “You have to be quiet.” Zayn nods as Liam pulls open the door. Liam waits until Zayn’s walked into the bathroom before looks around the bathroom and locks the door behind them. Zayn doesn’t have time to say anything before Liam has him pressed up against the wall. Liam rocks his hips down on to Zayn’s as he kisses Zayn’s neck. Zayn wraps his arms around Liam’s shoulders as Liam reaches between their bodies to get Zayn’s pants unbuttoned and down. “Around, turn around.” Liam says, and Zayn does, putting his hands on the wall in front of him before he bends down a bit to push his ass into Liam’s crotch. Liam groans and steps away from Zayn’s body so he can get Zayn’s pants and boxers down to his ankles, revealing the blue butt plug sitting between Zayn’s cheeks. “Fuck, you look so good.” 

“Thanks.” Zayn says, pushing his ass out even more, trying to give Liam a good show. Liam groans before gripping Zayn’s hip with one hand and slowly pulling out the plug with the other. Zayn gasps as the plug slips out of him, leaving his hole clenching around empty air. “Fuck.” Zayn breathes, rocking his hips back, trying to get Liam to do something, anything, because he really doesn’t like feeling this empty. 

“Patience, baby.” Liam says, setting the plug aside before reaching down to unbutton his own pants, his eyes never leaving Zayn’s ass. Zayn knows Liam’s eyes are on him, so he continues to make a show of rocking his hips gently side to side. Liam grips Zayn’s hip tighter as he finally gets his own pants and boxers down. Liam lifts his hand up to his mouth and spits in his palm a few times before reaching down and wrapping his hand around his cock, making sure to get himself as wet as possible for Zayn before lining up and pushing in. Liam grips Zayn’s hips with both hands now, waiting until he’s balls deep before he pauses, waiting for Zayn to say it’s okay to move. Liam bends down and covers Zayn’s body with his own, making sure to kiss a trail from Zayn’s shoulder up to his jaw before he speaks. “Remember, you have to be quiet, babe. We’re in public, yeah? If you’re good I’ll fill you up just the way you like. Would you like that?” Liam asks.

“Yes, yes please.” Zayn breathes, pushing back into Liam. “Move, you can move.” Zayn says, and Liam lifts himself off of Zayn, placing his hands on Zayn’s hips once more before he pulls his hips far enough so that only the tip of his cock is still inside of Zayn before plunging back inside, setting a quick pace. Zayn whines, trying his best to meet Liam’s rough pace. Zayn manages to keep quiet, only letting out harsh breaths and high-pitched moans, and Liam is honestly quite proud of Zayn. Liam leans down again, reaching around Zayn’s body to take Zayn’s cock in his hand, making sure to move his hand in time with his thrusts. Zayn gets a bit louder, trying to rock back into Liam’s crotch and Liam’s hand at the same time, getting a bit frustrated when he can’t. 

“Do you want to come?” Liam asks, speeding up the hand wrapped around Zayn’s cock. Zayn nods his head and whines, loud. “Go on.” Zayn nearly screams as he comes hard, his spunk landing on the wall before him as he fucks himself down on Liam’s cock. Liam smiles before leaning back up so he can pound into Zayn’s body, chasing his own orgasm. “Do you still want me to fill you up?”

“Please, please, please.” Zayn begs, his body still shaking with the aftershocks. Liam looks down at Zayn’s body, the curve in Zayn’s back, the way his ass looks as it’s getting fucked by a thick cock, the way Zayn moves. A few seconds pass, and then Liam’s biting his lip hard with the effort of keeping his noises inside as he comes. Zayn pushes himself off of the wall and leans into Liam’s body as Liam fills Zayn up, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder while Liam gasps and thrusts one last time into Zayn before pushing him back down towards the wall and reaching for the butt plug. Once Liam’s got it, he slowly pulls his dick out and replaces it once more with the plug. Once he’s done, Liam pulls Zayn back up and turns him around before pressing his lips gently against Zayn’s and wrapping his arms around the other boy, who simply melts into Liam’s warmth.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/55739213128/title-paint-my-feelings-on-the-ceiling-read-on) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr (prompt me there too man)


End file.
